


Shades

by Mersayde



Series: Ghastly Antiques [8]
Category: Growing A Sun
Genre: Fluff, I suck at dialogue, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersayde/pseuds/Mersayde
Summary: Pink and Blue are comfortable and so is their love.





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet to ease the angst. enjoy.

Pink loves to watch soap operas or any over dramatized romantic medium he can consume. Especially at night.

Blue complains, but sees the way Pink mouths after the words of each character, how dedicated he is to knowing each one like the back of his hand. He doesn’t really understand why Pink loves these things. After all, there are much better and much more realistic portrayals of relationships and falling in love out there. But he guesses it's comfortable in its sense of ludicrosity, of being so far from reality it’s clear its fiction; introduces the notion that this fantasy, their love, can survive anything beyond its fabricated plane. Blue smiles and watches Pink instead, and wraps an arm around him.

"You know I only watch these cheesy shows-" Blue starts.

"For me. Got it. Popcorn?" Pink doesn’t wait for a reply just shoves some in Blue’s already open mouth recieving a chuckle in response.

A few moments pass before Pink glances up and blushes. Blue looks happy, he notices. And he’s looking at him like _that_ again, with unspoken endearments floating in his eyes, and doesn’t know how to feel about it.

Blue blinks.

"I love you," it comes. The way he says it seems easy. And Pink likes that. Too many things are complicated. Love shouldn’t have to be. He’s grateful.

"Mmm are you just saying that to get me to change the channel?" Pink teases.

And Blue takes the bait. He already knows Pink's answer. He’s okay with the silent affirmation. Pink shows his love in other ways. In his actions. His kisses. His playfulness. His smiles. His hugs. Pink’s love is much more giving, much more approachable, tangible.

"Yes. Can we please watch something else?" Blue feigns annoyance, forcing a smile down his throat.

"Hockey?" Pink suggests, already knowing the answer.

It was funny to Pink, watching Blue try to wave off his interests like they aren't a big deal. He’s been a huge hockey fan ever since he was little. Pink understands that, just wishes Blue would admit to it, but he’s far too stubborn. He picks up the remote and hits previous. They share a glance, these are their two most frequented channels. They joke about ‘expanding their horizons’ but both are too comfortable to actually do it.

"Thanks," Blue says and kisses Pink’s forehead. Pink loves affection and heartfelt gestures. He loves Blue and everything he has to offer. He leans his head on Blue’s shoulder, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I love you too," Pink says, with a smile that feels like it could last forever.


End file.
